Alice Mystery Dungeon Sacrifice
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: There was a dream that came up with an idea. You better pray that it doesn't catch you, unlike the ones before who did. (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers universe. Parody of "Alice Human Sacrifice". Rated T due to some language, some themes, and my paranoia)


**A/N: I got bored so durkuh-dur, you get a parody that'll most likely be decent at best. I hope the fan-lyrics are good and the format as well, since the parody-lyrics also include a story.**

* * *

**_Once upon a time, there was a little dream.  
It was an adorable dream... But... Who exactly dreamt it?  
Then, the dream started to think to itself..._**

"I hate being alone in this darkness. But, how I will gain company?" The Pokemon paced around in his dark home. He growled, angered.

**_The dream thought and thought.  
And it came up with a plan._**

"If I allow them to make their own world... They'll never escape!" He cackled. He looked up at the open ceiling, snickering.

* * *

**_The first Alice was an anti-hero of the Spade.  
__And hastily he ran around taking those mystifying gears._**

Grovyle looked at the blocked Time Gear in front of him. "How do I get this?"  
He sighed, trying to think of a plan. "Damn it."  
There was a sound.

"...Tsk. Great. I have company." He muttered, looking at the Pokemon before him.  
"Look, I don't wish do to this, but I have no choice... Leaf Blade!"

He slashed his opponents...  
Yet his attack was avoided. "Wh-Wha..."

**_Striking those in his way with the use of his blade!  
_****_All around this darkening world, Alice was greatly feared.  
_****_Yet his motives were misread and he was deemed a criminal._**

"Hold it right there!" There was some tone of fright in the voice of his opponent. "You thief! Your crime ends here!"

"C-Crap." Grovyle swiftly turned around, trying to land another attack, but to no avail.

"Halt! Or else!" One of the Pokemon, who was pink colored, cried.

"No longer will you take these Time Gears!" The blue colored one added.

"...Oh man. L-Look... I don't really with to explain this to y-GEHK!" The reptile yelped as a sudden pain erupted through his body. He fell.

The Ghost type before the knocked out Pokemon sighed. "Well, the deed is done. Come now. Let us tie him up, ensuring no escape. We have finally caught this foe."

**_Captured and locked up because he'd been such a brash fool.  
If only he had spoken up and explained everything,  
No one would said that he was a villain to be blamed._**

* * *

**_The second Alice was an ecstatic one of the Diamond.  
Wanting to explore the world and hear interesting tales._**

Wigglytuff stared out the window. He watched the rain fell, and exhaled. He wondered where the next expedition should take place, then looked at the Defend Globe he held. "...Armaldo."

The Normal-type wondered how his Master was doing. Was he still in prison, or was he freed? The thought made Wigglytuff shiver, hoping that it was the latter.

"...I miss you." He sniffled.

**_Then he met a teacher who held back his weak, crying twin.  
_****_The two traveled around the world and let out joyful wails.  
_****_Then in a frightful event his teacher was taken away._**

"Why... Why you?" The memory of Nidoking and Magneton taking Armaldo was still etched into his mind, never to leave.

"Why... WHY!" Wigglytuff fell, wailing. It wasn't fair. No... Not fair at all.  
"I didn't want you to leave! Y-You were kind! Why?! Wh-Why aren't you here?! Y-You should be free now! Y-You should have heard about me!"  
He curled up, sobbing. There was a glint in his eye. He looked around, eyes landing on a box. From there he produced... A Silver Thorn.

"..." He said nothing. He just stared at the item, and then laughed.

A slick sound filled the air.

**_Despite__ apologies and pleas, he sadly couldn't stay.  
The saddened explorer Alice couldn't take it anymore.  
In the end he was sobbing and dying upon the floor!_**

* * *

**_The third Alice was an angelic one of the Club.  
A strong, yet pretty figure who represented beauty._**

"Ooh~ P-Pretty." An Linoone said as Lopunny and her friends passed by.

All the Pokemon on the sidelines watched in awe as Team Charm passed.  
Lopunny grinned. "How cute and nice~"

She giggled as she skipped slightly head, occasionally stopping to say hello to the bystanders.

**_In Wonderland she charmed the men with her hypnotizing love.  
She gained command of two others and led a team of three.  
Collecting rare treasures, she was rich just like a queen!_**

"So, Gardevoir. When do you think we'll arrive at the mountain? I want that treasure as soon as possible! You know? Another for the collection!" Lopunny said in a cheery tone, looking at the men who smiled and waved at her.

Gardevoir chuckled. "We should get there by nightfall. And when we do, we should rest.

"Ah! Alright~" Lopunny giggled. "...RACE YA!"  
She ran. Er, bounced?

"Hey! W-Wait!" Medicham cried as she and Gardevoir tried to catch up to the leader.

"Come on! I want to see this treasure and get it!" Lopunny cried, grin plastered on her face.

"Hold on! Wait!"

"Hurry up, guys!"

And, as the Psychic type predicted, they were at the mountain by night. And as planned, they slept, but decided to wake up early.

And as they slept, Lopunny tossed and turned, toss and turned, toss and...

She jolted awake. The images in her head were on replay. Her body... Weak, beaten body was...

"...No way." She shivered. "I can't... T-The treasure though..."  
She shook her head. "Must stay calm..."  
She gulped.

"Calm."

**_Then she woke from an imposed death, with a terrible shriek.  
The beau was furious that she forgot about such a scene,  
Then she hid all her anger so no rage could possibly leak._**

* * *

**_And as this past two decent friends journeyed 'neath the sky.  
_****_Feasting on Oran Berries, hoping they'll never part._**

Sunflora observed the map. "Hm... Where are we?"  
She frowned. "Ooh, I knew we should have brought Loudred!"

Bidoof chuckled, munching on a berry. "Calm down. We'll find this cave. Don't worry!"

"I know, I know. But I fear that w- Hey, what's that?"

"Huh?

**_They found a letter hidden in chest.  
It was the Ace of Hearts.  
The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity.  
Both were lost during a mission in the middle of Wonderland._**

Sunflora and Bidoof looked at the chest, then to each other, and nodded. Bidoof gulped before opening the box.

It contained a slip of paper with a red heart, surrounded by stars, coins, and food.

"Wow." Bidoof simply said. "C-Could this be a treasure?"

"I think so." Sunflora replied. "Wow. Who knew that getting lost during a mission to find a trading item could... Hey! What is this is the treasure? We're surrounded by caves and this thing... Maybe..."

"We could never be sure... But maybe there are treasures in the other caves!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go!"

**_And thus they went through countless dungeons so stupidly,  
Grass and Normal unable to find the point where they began.  
A stubborn, girly flower.  
A foolish yet smart beaver.  
But they had strayed to far into Alice's Wonderland!_**

"...Sunflora."

"Mm?"

"We should head back. I think we're going in circles." Bidoof suggested.

"No way! It's too late to turn back!" The Grass type cried.

"B-But... I think..." Bidoof whimpered. He flinched, and then stiffened. "Did you hear that?"

"H-Hear what?" Sunflora said, fear in her voice.

There was a roar, followed by sounds of scratching and screams.

**_They never woke up from their disturbing fantasy.  
They'll wander this deception forever and eternally._**

* * *

_"N-No! You don't understand! Wait! L-Let me explain!" The bound Grass type pleaded._

_"D-Don't take him! P-Please!H-Ha, ha! A-At least travel with me! LISTEN!" The pink colored Pokemon wailed as he laid on the ground_

_"I can't die! I WON'T! I... I still need to find every treasure..." The bunny-like Pokemon whimpered._

_"...Oh... Sunflora... Hi... You're kinda hurt there." The Normal type plainly said, looking at his weakened friend._

The Pokemon was pleased as he heard the cries. He chuckled to himself. "...Finally."

**_Ha, ha. Who's the next Alice?  
Is it...  
You?_**

* * *

**A/N:... I'm not sorry.**


End file.
